Russia
Russia Stamp Sets on Space Date Topic Scott's # October 1, 1933 Stratostat USSR balloons C37 - C39 (3) January 1, 1934 Stratosphere balloonist memorial C50 - C52 (3) January 1, 1934 Stratosphere balloonist memorial C77 - C79 (3) October 1, 1949 United Postal Union centenary 1392 - 1393 (2) August 15, 1951 Tsiolkovsky & rockets 1582 (1) July 26, 1954 Puolkovo observatory 1722 (1) July 26, 1954 Copernicus 1752 (1) October 30, 1956 Bredichin (astronomer) 1887 (1) July 4, 1957 Telescope; comet & observatory; rocket leaving earth 1957 - 1959 (3) October 7, 1957 Tsiolkovsky & rockets 1991 (1) November 5, 1957 Sputnik 1 1992 - 1993 (2) November 20, 1957 Meteor 1995 (1) November 28, 1957 Sputnik 2021 (1) December 1, 1957 Sputnik 2 2032 - 2035 (4) June 16, 1958 Sputnik 3 2083 (1) July 1, 1958 Conference for the Peaceful Uses of Atomic Energy 2077 (1) July 29, 1958 International Geophysical Year 2089 - 2091 (3) August 1, 1958 Int'l Astronomical Union, 10th Congress 2092 - 2094 (3) August 12, 1958 L.A.Kulik (meteorist) & Tungus meteor 2088 (1) October 25, 1958 2140 (1) January 1, 1959 Lunik & Sputniks over Kremlin 2160 (1) January 1, 1959 International Geophysical Year: first rocket to reach the moon 2235 (1) April 13, 1959 Luna 1 & Globe 2187 - 2188 (2) June 25, 1959 New York Exposition 2210 - 2211 (2), 2211a (1) June 25, 1959 New York Exposition October 12, 1959 Luna 3 flight 2259 (1) November 1, 1959 Soviet rocket landing on moon (9/14/59) 2266 - 2267 (2) January 1, 1960 Lunik 3 & pictures of far side of moon 2309 - 2310 (2) March 5, 1960 Helicopter over Kremlin C98 (1) June 17, 1960 2349 (1) June 17, 1960 Sputnik 4 2350 (1) September 29, 1960 Sputnik 5; Belka & Strelka (dogs) 2383 - 2384 (2) December 1, 1960 October Revolution 2390 (1) January 1, 1961 Space rockets 2441 - 2442 (2) January 1, 1961 Scientists at control panel & rocket 2504 (1) January 1, 1961 Youth activities: rocket 2505 (1) January 1, 1961 Obelisk commemorating conquest of space 2525 (1) April 1, 1961 Sputnik 8; Venus space probe 2456 - 2457 (2) April 1, 1961 Gagarin 2463 - 2465 (3) April 7, 1961 Book, globe, rocket 2458 (1) May 24, 1961 International Labor Exhibit: "Man Conquering Space" statue 2481 (1) May 31, 1961 Young pioneers: rocket 2489 (1) June 8, 1961 Dogs of Sputnik 9 & 10 2491 - 2492 (2) June 21, 1961 Hydro-meteorological map, instruments, rocket 2495 (1) August 1, 1961 Vostok 2; Titov 2509 - 2510 (2) August 1, 1961 Soviet stamps 2519 (1) September 15, 1961 Letters: rocket mail 2522 (1) October 17, 1961 Outer space achievements 2533 (1) October 23, 1961 Communist party: outer space achievements 2534 (1) November 4, 1961 October Revolution: rocket 2537 (1) November 27, 1961 USSR constitution: rocket 2547 (1) January 1, 1962 Telecommunications and space 2672 (1) April 1, 1962 Vostok 1, 1st Anniv 2578 (1) April 26, 1962 Kosmos 3 earth sat 2586 (1) May 4, 1962 Pravda, Lenin, rocket 2592 (1) May 19, 1962 Pioneers building rocket model 2598 (1) August 7, 1962 Vostok 2, 1st Anniv 2622 - 2623 (2) October 1, 1962 Nikolayev; Popovich 2627 - 2631 (5), 2631A (1) October 1, 1962 Vostok 3 & 4 rockets October 1, 1962 "To Space" monument October 4, 1962 Sputnik 1, 5th Anniv 2653 (1) November 3, 1962 Launching of rocket to Mars 2662 (1) November 17, 1962 Space rocket to Mars, 1st 2666 (1) November 27, 1962 Gagarin, Titov, Nikoleyev, Popovich January 1, 1963 Defense of Moscow: rockets 2512 (1) January 1, 1963 Vostok 5 & 6 2748 - 2753 (6) March 26, 1963 Rocket in space 2722 (1) April 2, 1963 Luna 4 & moon 2728 (1) April 12, 1963 Sputnik; Vostok 1; Rocket & sun 2732 - 2734a (6) September 30, 1963 2783 (1) October 15, 1963 Peace: cosmonaut 2793 (1) November 1, 1963 Military rockets 2806 - 2807 (2) December 12, 1963 Rockets, sky, stars, tree 2820 (1) December 27, 1963 Sputnik 1 2830 - 2835 (6) December 27, 1963 Luna 1; rocket around moon December 27, 1963 Vostok 1; Vostok 3 & 4; Vostok 6 January 1, 1964 International Quiet Sun Year 2839 - 2841 (3) April 1, 1964 Rocket scientists & theories 2883 - 2889 (7) August 20, 1964 Conquest of space 2930A (1) November 20, 1964 Voskhod 1 & cosmonauts, 3 man flight, 1st 2952 - 2956 (5) November 20, 1964 Voskhod 1 2957 (1) November 30, 1964 2969 (1) December 30, 1964 Galileo 2986 (1) January 1, 1965 History of Post 3104 (1) March 6, 1965 International Telecommunications Union Centenary 3011 (1) March 23, 1965 Leonov, 1st man in space 3015 (1) April 12, 1965 Voskhod 2 3016 (1) April 12, 1965 Tsiolkovsky 3019 - 3023 (5) April 12, 1965 Space monument April 12, 1965 Cosmonauts' monument April 12, 1965 Rockets, radio, telescope, TV antenna April 12, 1965 Globe, sat, astronauts May 7, 1965 A.S.Popov (radio pioneer), 70th Anniv 3040 (1) May 23, 1965 Voskhod 2 & space walk 3043 - 3044 (2) June 15, 1965 Sat Comm; Stars, sats 3053 - 3055 (3) August 5, 1965 3084 -3085 (2) January 1, 1966 Luna 9 soft landing on moon 3258 (1) January 1, 1966 Ostankino television tower 3261 (1) January 1, 1966 Industrial symbols 3268 (1) February 5, 1966 Luna 9 3160 (1) March 10, 1966 History of Post 3175 (1) April 8, 1966 Luna 10 3192 (1) April 12, 1966 Space Research Day 3193 - 3194 (2) April 12, 1966 Molniya ("Lightning") 1 3195 (1) April 30, 1966 Cosmonaut & 1917 soldier 3200 (1) July 15, 1966 Dogs; Venus 3; Luna 10 3223 - 3225 (3) September 14, 1966 October Revolution: rocket 3239 (1) September 29, 1966 Communist Party Congress, 23rd: communications 3245 (1) November 19, 1966 Molniya 1 sat, TV tower 3273 (1) November 25, 1966 Luna 9 3274 - 3276 (3) December 1, 1966 Battle of Moscow, 25th anniversary: rockets 3279 (1) December 24, 1966 Molniya Communications sat; Luna 11 3288 - 3289 (2) January 1, 1967 Space in science fiction 3382 - 3386 (5) January 25, 1967 EXPO '67 International Exhibition 3295 - 3297 (3), 3298 (1) January 25, 1967 EXPO '67 International Exhibition March 30, 1967 Cosmonauts' Day 3316 - 3318 (3) May 25, 1967 3331 (1), 3331a (1) June 24, 1967 Sputnik 1, 10th Anniv 3333 (1) August 16, 1967 Communications development 3358 (1) October 1, 1967 3331a (1) October 25, 1967 October Revolution: Sputnik 3396 (1), 3396a (1) November 5, 1967 October Revolution: Sputnik 3397 (1) November 5, 1967 October Revolution: Sputnik 3396a (1) December 25, 1967 Lenin's tomb and military rockets December 25, 1967 Material and technical basis of Russian Communism 3414, 3417, 3418 (3) December 25, 1967 Scientific progress: radar December 25, 1967 Communications progress: TV tower February 20, 1968 Modern weapons 3448 (1), 3449 (1) February 23, 1968 Modern weapons March 30, 1968 Cosmos 186 & 188 Linkup 3452 (1) April 12, 1968 National Cosmonauts' Day 3456 - 3458 (3), 3458a (1) April 12, 1968 Spacewalk April 12, 1968 Cosmos 186 & 188 April 12, 1968 Venus exploration April 12, 1968 National Cosmonauts' Day June 20, 1968 Luna 9 soft landing on moon June 20, 1968 Definitive Stamps: Luna 9, television tower, industry 3471, 3474, 3481 (3) June 20, 1968 Ostankino television tower June 20, 1968 Industrial symbols September 30, 1968 October Revolution: rocket 3513 (1) November 27, 1968 Postal awards: balloonists accident 3537 (1) November 29, 1968 Molniya 1 - Communications via sat 3543 (1) December 14, 1968 Soyuz 3 & Beregovoi 3545 (1) January 22, 1969 Soyuz 4 & 5 3571 (1) April 12, 1969 Sputnik 1, space monument, S. Korolev 3578 - 3580 (3), 3581 (1) April 12, 1969 Zond 2 April 12, 1969 Vostok April 12, 1969 Soyuz 3 June 20, 1969 Laser beam guiding moon rocket 3610 (1) October 22, 1969 Soyuz 6, 7, 8 3655 - 3657 (3) October 25, 1969 Lenin, Sputnik symbol 3658 (1) November 25, 1969 Venera 5 & 6 3667 - 3668 (2) December 26, 1969 Zond 6 & 7 3682 (1), 3683 (1) December 26, 1969 Zond 7 December 31, 1969 Ostankino television tower 3688 (1) January 1, 1970 Deyneka: "Matery of Space 3698 (1) January 27, 1970 Antarctic expedition: Vostok 3699 - 3700 (2) March 10, 1970 3708 (1) April 12, 1970 Cosmonauts' Day: emblem 3720 (1) June 7, 1970 Soyuz 9 3748 (1) August 16, 1970 International Congress of Historical Sciences: Sputnik 3758 (1) December 1, 1970 Luna 16 3798 - 3800 (3), 3801 (1) December 1, 1970 Luna 16 March 16, 1971 Luna 17 & Lunokhod 1 3834 - 3837 (4), 3837a (1) March 16, 1971 Luna 17 & Lunokhod 1 March 29, 1971 Communist party Congress: 24th: science 3839 (1) March 30, 1971 Gagarin medal 3840 - 3841 (2) March 30, 1971 Space research April 12, 1971 Soviet firsts - Vostok; Gagarin; Space walk; orbital station 3844 (1) April 12, 1971 Cosmonauts' Day: Gagarin ? June 9, 1971 Int'l Union of Geodesics & Geophysics, 15th Gen Assembly 3854 (1) June 9, 1971 Congress of Science History 3855 (1) June 9, 1971 World Oil Congress: small rocket 3856 (1) June 9, 1971 Science History, 13th Congress 3955 (1) June 21, 1971 Soviet Hydrometeorological Service, 50th Anniv 3860 (1) August 24, 1971 E. Rutherford (physicist) 3888 (1) September 14, 1971 Spaski tower 3890 (1) October 20, 1971 Soyuz 11 3904 (1) October 20, 1971 October Revolution: rocket 3905 (1) February 22, 1972 Leipzig Trade Fair 3951 (1) April 5, 1972 Salyut-Soyuz dock; Mars 2; Mars 3 3962 - 3964 (3) May 10, 1972 Lenin Pioneer Organization: child holding rocket 3969 (1), 3972 (1) May 10, 1972 Lenin Pioneer Organization: child holding rocket September 14, 1972 Space exploration 4007 - 4012 (6) September 14, 1972 Sputnik 1 September 14, 1972 Vostok 2 September 14, 1972 Leonov walk September 14, 1972 Lunokhod September 14, 1972 Venera 7 September 14, 1972 Mars probe September 20, 1972 Popov Central Museum of Comm 4014 (1) October 4, 1972 Philatelic Exhibition 4015 (1) December 28, 1972 Venus 8 4044 (1), 4045 (1) December 28, 1972 Venus 8; Mars 3 February 8, 1973 Copernicus & solar system 4060 (1) April 12, 1973 Cosmonauts' Day 4070 - 4071 (2) April 12, 1973 Intercosmos 1 satellite April 12, 1973 Lunokhod 2 April 12, 1973 a:Lenin plaque; b:Lunokhod 2; c:Telecomm 4072 - 4073 (2) June 14, 1973 Tereshkova, 10th Anniv 4092 (1) January 1, 1974 4166 (1) January 30, 1974 Academy of Sciences of the USSR 4171 (1) March 20, 1974 4173 (1) March 27, 1974 Meteor sat 4175 - 4177 (3) March 27, 1974 Soyuz 12; Soyuz 13 September 4, 1974 Philatelic Society of the USSR 4245 (1) October 9, 1974 UPU centenary: Arms of Byelorussia, rockets 4249 (1), 4251 (1) October 9, 1974 UPU centenary October 28, 1974 Mars 4-7 4255 - 4257 (3) October 28, 1974 Soyuz 14; Soyuz 15 January 20, 1975 4283 (1) March 25, 1975 Soyuz 16 4308 (1) March 28, 1975 Soyuz 17 and Salyut 4 4309 - 4311 (3) April 22, 1975 International Communications Exhibitions 4314 (1) May 8, 1975 Apollo-Soyuz 4324 (1) May 23, 1975 Space walk, 1st, 10th Anniv 4332 (1) July 15, 1975 Apollo-Soyuz 4338 - 4341 (4), 4342 (1) July 15, 1975 Apollo-Soyuz September 12, 1975 Soyuz 18 & Salyut 4 4368 (1) December 8, 1975 Venera 9 & 10 4392 (1) February 2, 1976 Congress of the Communist Party of USSR 4408 (1) April 12, 1976 Vostok, Salyut-Soyuz 4427 - 4430 (4), 4431 (1) April 12, 1976 Meteor, Molniya sat April 12, 1976 Salyut, cosmonauts April 12, 1976 Apollo-Soyuz linkup, Intercosmos sat April 12, 1976 Gagarin, 15th anniversary August 10, 1976 Earth & Sputnik orbits 4528 (1) September 8, 1976 Soyuz 21 & Salyut station 4475 (1) September 17, 1976 Congress of the Communist Party of USSR: science 4478 (1) October 15, 1976 Intercosmos 14 4489 - 4493 (5) October 15, 1976 Arryabata October 15, 1976 Soyuz 19 & Apollo October 15, 1976 Aureole & Northern Lights October 15, 1976 Apollo-Soyuz, Intercosmos 14, Aureole December 17, 1976 Space explor medal w/Gagarin 4523 (1) December 17, 1976 Luna 24 4531 (1) December 28, 1976 Soyuz 22 4537 (1) January 1, 1977 Space explor medal w/Gagarin 4602 (1) January 12, 1977 Korolev 4539 (1) February 25, 1977 Soyuz 23 4552 (1) April 12, 1977 Gagarin, Sputnik, Soyuz, Salyut 4562 (1) May 16, 1977 Soyuz 24 & Salyut 5 4570 (1) August 16, 1977 October Revolution 4588 (1) October 4, 1977 Gagarin, Vostok; Leonov walk; space station; spacecraft (x3) 4589 - 4594 (6), 4595 (1) October 4, 1977 Sputnik (symbolic) w/Red Star October 12, 1977 Molniya sat (New Year) 4609 (1) October 26, 1977 October Revolution: 4611 (1) January 1, 1978 Earth & Sputnik orbits 4607 (1) March 10, 1978 Intercosmos-Soviet Czech coop space program 4645 - 4647 (3) April 12, 1978 Salyut 5, Soyuz 26 & 28 4655 (1) June 15, 1978 Soyuz 26-28, Salyut 6 4663 - 4664 (2) June 23, 1978 Space Meteorology June 23, 1978 Space Meteorology 4665 - 4668 (4), 4669 (1) June 23, 1978 National Research, Soyuz June 23, 1978 Orbital station, Molniya sat June 23, 1978 Man, earth, Vostok June 23, 1978 Magnetosphere, Prognoz June 28, 1978 Soyuz rocket on carrier June 30, 1978 Crystallogenesis experiment in space July 5, 1978 Salyut 6, Soyuz 29-30 August 27, 1978 Soyuz 9 & 30 (Soviet-German mission) 4690 - 4692 (3) August 29, 1978 PRAGA '78 4693 (1) September 20, 1978 Ostankino television tower 4702 (1) October 16, 1978 Gagarin Palace of Culture B114 (1) October 26, 1978 October Revolution: rocket 4708 (1) December 20, 1978 V. Kovalenok & A. Ivanchenkov, Salyut 6, Soyuz 29 4720 (1) December 28, 1978 Post and Telegraph Department: 4727 (1) February 23, 1979 Sputnik sat's radio 1 & 2 4733 (1) March 16, 1979 Venera 11 & 12 over Venus 4740 (1) March 16, 1979 Einstein 4741 (1) April 12, 1979 Salyut 6, Soyuz, research ship 4744 (1) April 12, 1979 Soviet-Bulgarian mission 4747 - 4748 (2) June 1, 1979 Salyut 6?, Soyuz 26-27, Cosmonauts 4758 (1) June 26, 1979 COMECON 4759 (1) July 23, 1979 Five Year Plan 4762 (1) July 25, 1979 Congress of USSR Philatelic Society 4763 (1) October 10, 1979 Salyut 6, Cosmonauts 4782 - 4783 (2) October 18, 1979 USSR Armed Forces 4784 (1) October 18, 1979 October Revolution: rocket 4785 (1) December 25, 1979 Portrait of Gagarin 4803 (1) March 18, 1980 Space walk, 1st, 15th Anniv 4817 (1) April 12, 1980 Salyut 6, Soyuz, Cosmonauts 4820 (1) May 14, 1980 Warsaw Pact 4827 (1) June 4, 1980 Soviet-Hungarian mission 4835 - 4837 (3) July 24, 1980 Center for Cosmonaut Trng, 20th Anniv 4849 - 4851 (3) August 26, 1980 Kazakhstan Republic 4857 (1) September 15, 1980 Soyuz T-2 4861 (1) September 15, 1980 Gagarin Cosmonaut Trg Ctr, 20th Anniv 4862 - 4864 (3) September 15, 1980 Soviet-Cuba Coop 4865 - 4867 (3) September 20, 1980 October Revolution 4868 (1) November 24, 1980 Research Ships: Korolev, Keldysh 4884, 4886 (2) January 5, 1981 Soviet Antarctic research: Earth station, rocket 4898 (1) February 2, 1981 New Year 5000 (1) February 10, 1981 Keldysh: mathematician 4906 (1) March 12, 1981 Communications InstInternational Telecommunications Unionte: 4916 (1) March 12, 1981 All-Union Amateur Radio Designers Exhibition 4917 (1) March 20, 1981 Salyut 6, Cosmos 35,37 4918 - 4919 (2) March 20, 1981 Soyuz T-3 4920 (1) March 23, 1981 Soviet-Mongolia coop 4921 - 4923 (3) April 12, 1981 Soviet space firsts, 20th Anniv 4925 - 4927 (3), 4928 (1) April 12, 1981 Soviet space firsts, 20th Anniv April 19, 1981 Salyut station, 10th Anniv 4929 (1) May 15, 1981 Soviet-Romania coop 4940 - 4942 (3) July 9, 1981 Ship: Cosmonaut Gagarin 4958 (1) July 15, 1981 Party Congress Resolutions 4962 - 4967 (6) August 22, 1981 Svyaz-'81 Int'l Communications Exhibition 4978 (1) October 15, 1981 Ekran sat TV system 4990 (1) October 15, 1981 Salyut 6, Soyuz ?; Kovalionok, V. Savinykh 4991 - 4992 (2) December 17, 1981 Kremlin and New Delhi: first direct link 5007 (1) January 12, 1982 Korolev: rocket designer 5011 (1) March 10, 1982 Venera 13 & 14 5028 (1) April 12, 1982 Cosmonauts' Day 5034 (1) May 19, 1982 International Telecommunications Union Delegates Conf, Nairobi 5043 (1) June 15, 1982 UN Conference on Peaceful Uses of Outer Space, 2nd 5058 (1) June 24, 1982 Intercosmos Coop Space Prgm (Russia-France) 5059 - 5061 (3), 5062 (1) June 24, 1982 SS - Intercosmos Coop Space Prgm (Russia-France) September 17, 1982 Sputnik, 25th Anniv 5083 (1) October 12, 1982 October Revolution 5090 (1) October 25, 1982 USSR, 60th anniversary: rocket 5095 (1) February 17, 1983 Petrov, B: rocket scientist 5124 (1) March 10, 1983 Soyuz T-7, Salyut 7, Soyuz T-5 5126 (1) March 10, 1983 World Communications Year 5127 (1) April 12, 1983 Soyuz T 5135 (1) April 25, 1983 Berezovoy, Lebedev; Salyut-7, Soyuz T-7 5137 - 5138 (2) May 12, 1983 Buriat Autonomous Soviet Socialist Republic, 60th anniversary 5141 (1) June 16, 1983 Tereshkova, 20th Anniv 5153 (1) July 25, 1983 USSR-1, 50th Anniv 5163 (1) October 12, 1983 October Revolution 5193 (1) March 9, 1984 Gagarin, Vostok 5231 (1) April 3, 1984 Intercosmos USSR-India space flight 5241 - 5243 (3), 5244 (1) April 5, 1984 Intercosmos USSR-India space flight April 12, 1984 Futuristic spaceman 5245 (1) June 27, 1984 Salyut 7, Soyuz T-9 5270 (1) October 4, 1984 Luna 3 October 4, 1984 Television from space, 25th anniversary 5296 - 5270 (2), 5299 (1) October 4, 1984 Venera 9 October 4, 1984 Meteor satellite October 4, 1984 Camera, space walker December 15, 1984 Int'l Venus-Halley's Comet project 5324 (1) March 17, 1985 Cosmonauts in space March 17, 1985 5341 - 5342 (2) March 17, 1985 Communications sat. April 12, 1985 Gagarin Ctr for Trng Cosmonauts, 25th Anniv 5355 (1) June 11, 1985 Int'l Venus-Halley's Comet project 5372 (1) June 25, 1985 Soyuz T-10 & 11, Salyut 7 5376 (1) July 17, 1985 Soyuz T-12 5384 (1) November 20, 1985 Largest Soviet telescope, 10th Anniv 5406 (1) March 6, 1986 Int'l Venus-Halley's Comet project 5433 (1), 5434 (1) March 6, 1986 Vega 1, comet March 25, 1986 EXPO '86: space station 5440 (1) April 12, 1986 Cosmonauts' Day 5442 - 5444 (3) April 12, 1986 Tsiolkovsky, futuristic space station April 12, 1986 Korolev, Vostok April 12, 1986 Gagarin, Sputnik 1, Vega probe December 12, 1986 Communist Party Congress, 27th: dish receivers 5517 (1) April 12, 1987 Cosmonauts' Day 5545 - 5547 (3) April 12, 1987 Sputnik 1 April 12, 1987 Vostok 3 & 4 April 12, 1987 Mars 1 July 30, 1987 Cosmonaut Trng & Launch; MIR station; Gagarin Memorial, sat dishes, cosmonaut 5580 - 5582 (3), 5583 (1) July 30, 1987 MIR station October 3, 1987 Begh, Muhammed Taragal Ulugh October 3, 1987 Scientists: Begh, Newton, Curie 5600 - 5602 (3) October 3, 1987 Newton, Sir Isaac October 3, 1987 Curie, Marie: physicist October 15, 1987 COSPAS-SARSAT Int'l sat system 5603 (1) November 25, 1987 Kola project (earth strata study); RATAN-600 radiotelescope 5618 - 5619 (2) April 12, 1988 MIR, Soyuz TM transport ship, "Progress" & "Quant" modules 5653 (1) June 7, 1988 Shipka '88 Soviet-Bulgarian joint space flight 5674 (1) July 7, 1988 Probos project 5686 (1) August 29, 1988 Soviet-Afghan joint space flight 5702 (1) October 18, 1988 Tupolev, A.N. (Aeronautical Engr) 5712 (1) November 26, 1988 Soviet-French joint space flight 5719 (1) December 16, 1988 Molniya sat 5720 (1) December 22, 1988 Satellite dish 5728 (1) December 30, 1988 Buran space shuttle inaugural flight 5743 (1) January 2, 1989 Luna 1, 30th Anniv 5744 (1) April 12, 1989 MIR station 5763 (1) April 24, 1989 Phobos probe launch 5768 (1) July 20, 1989 Pulkovskaya Observatory 5796 (1) November 24, 1989 Unmanned space probe on moon November 24, 1989 5833 - 5836 (4), 5837 (1) November 24, 1989 American astronaut on moon November 24, 1989 Soviet cosmonaut & American astronaut on Mars; Mars November 24, 1989 Moon & Mars missions December 25, 1989 Satellite dish 5843 (1) April 12, 1990 Cosmonaut floating, MIR station 5883 (1) December 2, 1990 Soviet-Japanese joint space flight 5952 (1) April 6, 1991 Gagarin 5974 - 5977 (4), 5977b (1), 5977c (1) April 6, 1991 Gagarin April 6, 1991 Gagarin April 15, 1991 Space shuttle and space station 5986 - 5987 (2) May 18, 1991 Russia-Great Britain space flight 6003 (1) June 1, 1991 Luklanets paintings: The Universe, Another Planet B181 - B182 (2) October 2, 1991 Russia-Austria space flight 6030 (1) March 17, 1992 Russia-Germany space flight 6074 (1) May 29, 1992 Space accomplishments 6080 - 6083 (4) April 12, 1993 Communications satellites 6138 - 6142 (5), 6143 (1) April 12, 1993 Communications satellites April 12, 1994 Space research 6210 - 6212 (3) April 26, 1994 Liberation of Soviet Areas: Katyusha rockets 6213 (1) June 29, 1995 Space accomplishments 6257a - 6257d (4) April 30, 1997 Post: satellite dish 6381 (1) January 1, 1998 Post: satellite dish 6432 (1) June 28 - July 5, 1978 Intercosmos Soviet-Polish space flight 4670 - 4672 (3)